Light in the cemetery
by ProjectWings
Summary: When Roxas sees a light in the cemetery, he find out that a not only zombies or vampires can be dangerous in such a place. Roxas X Axel, rated M for smexy scene XD and heavily implied Sora X Riku, it's a one-shot people!


**Bonds in the cemetery**

One-shot with Axel and Roxas, heavily implied Sora X Riku features a sex scene. First time I ever described such a scene didn't know what to do first XD  
It might be a bit messy but please give it a shot and read it :)

'There it is again.' Roxas says while leaning out his window. 'Come on Sora you have to go with me. I wanna know what the source of those lights is.' 'I'm not going to the cemetery at night in a thousand years, who knows what creepy stuff happens over there at night.' Roxas smiled as he looked back to the red-haired boy standing behind him. 'Yeah it could be zombies, or vampires, or even worse…' Sora swallows loudly, clearly not liking where the story was going. Roxas suddenly screamed 'The cannibal who feeds on small red-haired kids!' Sora screamed out loud while tucking under the sheets in his bed.

'Dear lord what's with all the noise tonight.' Riku's voice sounded from the doorstep. Riku was a friend of Sora, who happened to stay over a lot. Sora didn't like to be alone at night and Roxas had gotten his own room last night. Ever since the mysterious lights started appearing in the cemetery Sora hadn't gotten a good night sleep. So he always asked Riku over, to protect him… 'Roxas is scaring me Riku.' The small red haired boy says while he shoots out from under the blanket tightly gripping his friend on his waist. 'You'll protect me right?' Riku smiled at the boy. 'Of course I will, but if you grip any harder you're going to break my spine.' Sora looked questioningly 'You think I can really do that?' 'No you can't he's just messing with you.' Roxas replied. 'I'm gonna go now. You two being so lovey-dovey is making me a bit, uncomfortable… And nauseated.' He sighs as he walks out the room. Obviously Riku loved Sora and the feeling probably was mutual. Luckily their parents weren't at home a lot so they didn't really know about the unfolding love. Otherwise Riku probably wouldn't get to come over half as much as he did right now. Though he didn't like to admit it he was jealous at the two. 'When am I gonna find happiness?'

Midnight, or so Roxas digital watch stated. He had gone to bed some time ago, but couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right. He still didn't know what the lights in the cemetery were, and it bugged him. Since it didn't look like he would get his brother, or his boy-toy, to go with him to check it out he would have to do the only thing normal people would do. He was going to break into the cemetery at night himself.

'If this was a horror movie I'd probably die…' Roxas mutters while he gets out of bed. He could still see the small moving lights in the cemetery so he knew he wouldn't waste a trip there. He gets dressed and silently sneaks down the stairs. While going to the back door he sees the wooden swords lying in front of the back door, swords Sora and roxas used to play with. A small note was attached. _'In case a zombie comes after you.'_ Roxas stared in disbelief to the note. 'Yeah, a wooden sword will protect me then Sora.' But he still appreciated the gesture never the less.

The cemetery was a ten minute walk away from Roxas and Sora's home. The place itself was build in two segments, one with normal graves and another with crypts. It wasn't a well maintained place for that matter, the grave keeper, mister Demyx, did have a tendency to be very lazy and do nothing but play his sitar. Most of the gravestones in the first part of the cemetery were covered in moss and other dirt which made it impossible to read what was written on them. Even though the normal graves weren't well maintained it was even worse with the crypts. Vandals had broken down most doors and stolen every possible ornament and statue that wasn't attached. Some crypts actually had collapsed over the years and the ruble had never been cleaned up. On the pathways weeds were sticking out between the tiles and the grass field in which ashes were scattered was most definitely not mowed the last couple of years, judging by the length of the grass and the number of dandelions growing between them. Roxas new for sure, this wasn't a good place to be buried. But we digress, the desolate cemetery actually looked creepy by night. Even though it was obvious from where the lights came from, the shadows that were cast by the moving lights made every row of grave stones look like the mouth of giant monster. A monster that didn't brush its teeth. As Roxas made way to the glow in the distance he couldn't help to feel a little scared as he moved with the sword slashing the darkness in pieces in front of him. When he got really close he decided to continue from gravestone to gravestone on his hands and knees, not knowing what danger awaited him. When he finally got as close as he deemed safe, he took a peek from behind the last grave stone standing in the row, almost completely covering him.

A man was dancing there. Well it looked like dancing, but it could have been some kind of fighting style too. The lights Roxas had been seeing where from the staff the man swung across his body and in the darkness around him. The ends of the staff where burning a bright red flame. The man, or boy since he couldn't be a older than 21 according to Roxas, had long dark red hair and green eyes with a bright sparkle. Roxas continued to watch the dance of the man, stepping back and front, moving the staff across his body, always close yet never touching him. After a while he could clearly see the sweat on the man's face, not surprising though since the fire must have been hot and he had been training for about three or four hours. And eventually the man took a break to remove his shirt. Revealing a surprisingly muscular body, which made Roxas fluster for looking at it. When he picked up the staff again what Roxas saw was truly astounding. The dance had been quite special on its own, but now the fire moving closely around the half naked body of the man clearly casted shadows on the well trained chest. Making every muscle look even bigger, and clearly showing how intense the training was. Because in five minutes or so, the entire upper body of the man was glowing in a fine layer of sweat, which made the fire's light reflect even more. Even though Roxas had been watching for some time now, he couldn't help but to get a little aroused, and feeling ashamed for this, he decided it was time for him to go back. He didn't really want to but it didn't feel right. So he got back on his hand and knees, and silently tried to get away. But apparently a cat had been watching Sora and the sudden movements he made caused it to hiss and growl at the blond boy. 'Shht stupid beast.' Roxas whispered. 'Come here little…' But as Roxas tried to grab the cat by the neck, he could feel a heavy weight pressing down on him, making him unable to move. 'What the…' Roxas stumbled…

'You know it's not nice to watch.' He heard a voice whispering in his ear. 'Little boys like you should be in bed right now. It's not safe at night.' He continued while grabbing Roxas shoulder and turning him around roughly. It was the man Roxas had been watching, and he was lying on top him, their face only ten centimeters apart. Roxas couldn't help but blush as he tried to cover his face because his expression must have been really lewd at the time. 'I'm sorry…' He muttered. The man on top of him pressed the arm down. 'You're cute, but sorry isn't getting you anywhere.' As he planted his head down surprising, Roxas with a tender kiss on his lips. 'what are you…' 'I noticed you from the moment you hid behind here. Did you enjoy the show?' He said while continuing to plant kisses on Roxas mouth and chin. 'Come on little boy, I saw you flustering when I took my shirt off. I'm not letting you go until you answer me.' He continued while moving his head a little upwards and softly nibbling Roxas ear. Roxas knew he didn't have choice, it wasn't like he was going to get away from the, way, stronger man. 'Yes…' he mutters. 'Good boy, but address me with my name from now on, I'm Axel. What is your name?' He says while his slides his tongue down to Roxas' neck. 'Roxas…' He whispers. As a moan escapes his throat. 'Okay Roxy, would you like me to continue what I'm doing? Or should I stop.' He says while he plants a kiss on Roxas mouth, pressing his tongue against lips. As Roxas tries desperately to say that he wants to continue this, Axels tongue slips in his mouth and reforms the words to nothing but moans.

'I'm gonna let your arms go, so I can take of your shirt.' Axel says calmly after breaking the kiss. Roxas, afraid to moan even more, could only nod his head. 'You really are cute. Sorry Roxy but I'm not gonna hold back on you.' He says while letting go of his arms and using his new and free hands to rip open the tshirt Roxas was wearing. Immediately using his fingers to delicately rub the small pink nipples. Causing Roxas to bite his lip keeping the strange sounds from coming out. 'such a beautiful body.' Axel says while releasing one of Roxas nipples to slide the hand down in his pants.  
'Don't hold back your moans Roxy, I need to know if I'm doing it right.' As he singlehandedly opened Roxas pants, while Roxas desperately tried to pull up his legs so Axel wouldn't see the shameful reaction to his touch. 'Don't try to hide it from me. Just like your face, it's probably beautiful. Roxas answers with a trembling voice. 'But it feels weird.' 'But not a bad kind right? You feel good don't you?' As Roxas flusteres even more, Axel already knows the answer and lowers his body a little to remove the briefs of the blond boy. Revealing his erection, Axel softly slides his hand along the shaft, making Roxas moan even harder. As Axel continues to a faster rhythm sliding his hand up and down.  
When he looks at Roxas he started feeling his own erection throbbing too, because the little boy was too cute for words. As the rhythm speeded up even more pre-cum started flowing out of the tip of Roxas' member signaling Axel it was time to take it to the next stage. He released his hand from Roxas shaft and whispered 'This might hurt a little but I swear it'll feel good.' As his fingers made way to a more sensitive area of Roxas body, he inserted a finger causing Roxas to feel an unbearable pain as tears flowed from his eyes. Axel felt the tension in Roxas body but reminded him 'I'm not gonna hurt you Roxy.' As a second finger made its way inside of Roxas, now hitting a sensitive spot, mixing the pain with unbearable pleasure. 'See?' Axel taunted the little man. 'I'm going to enter you now. This might sting a little but I'll be as gentle as I can.'

And with that he felt Axel's erection throbbing against his body, slowly pushing it inwards paining him but at the same time feeling a pleasure he never experienced before in his life. 'I'm all the way in now, you still ok?' Axel mutters, looking at roxas' face. 'Move a little faster.' Roxas asks while keeping down the moans caused by Axel. Axel smiles. 'Whatever you say cutey.'  
As he slowly starts rocking his hips against Roxas'. Slowly increasing the speed and depth of the trusts. As their bodies started rocking together in waves of pleasure, Roxas almost lost himself in the pleasure given to him by the red-haired man. As more pre-cum flowed out of Roxas' member, he felt the pleasure going up to an almost unbearable climax. 'Ready Roxy?' Axel pants, Roxas only able to nod. As they both released the pleasure at the same time.

'So…' Roxas says against Axel. 'Why are you doing this in the cemetery?' 'What my training?' Axel replies while nuzzling his head against Roxas'. 'Yeah…' 'Well, this place is practically abandoned, and I don't have a lot of room at home.' 'So are you coming back tomorrow then?' Roxas asks while blushing slightly. 'If you come back tomorrow, I will.' Axel answers while planting a kiss on the blond boys hair. 'I don't wanna go home yet, Axel.' Roxas pleads. 'Then stay with me. I'm sure we can find something to do in this old place' He answers, while planting one more kiss on Roxas' lips.

_Epilogue: dawn break_

The sun was already coming up when Roxas finally entered his house again. He had spend the entire night listening and 'talking' with Axel in the cemetery. As he enters the kitchen he sees Sora sitting behind the table, looking astounded to him, probably because of the ripped shirt he was wearing, or the fact that he had moss and leaves all over his body. He says 'Sword didn't work against the zombies?' Roxas flusters unwillingly. 'Yeah, zombies alright… No the sword didn't really work. I'm gonna go back tomorrow with a gun or something…'


End file.
